Fervent
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: At first it was just a prank from the beloved Elf, but it soon evolved into something that no one would've ever predicted. :Not Good At Summaries: Kurtty and Slight KF/Rob
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I'm just experimenting here so don't really expect an update… I'm seeing what I can still do… and what I can't…**

Even the best of the best are vulnerable at times, so this made the Boy Wonder_ful_ even more vulnerable as he slept in the comfort of the spare room at Mount Justice. He had gone there to avoid Batman for the night, seeing the arguments the two were neck deep in. Richard knew if he stayed around his mentor much more, he'd end up drowning.

He wasn't truly a superhero, seeing his lack of 'powers' like the others; no, he was just a hero and one hell of a hero at that. He had his head and heart in the right place, but he was young and distracted as most adolescents were. He was stronger than most of his superhero equals, but that didn't make him super, no matter how much he wanted to be. While conscious, he could defend himself pretty well for a little while, but at night, he was as vulnerable as a turtle on its back in the desert sun.

Trapped in the void of dreams where he had powers and parents to match, Richard was oblivious to the sharp crack that sounded through the pitch black room. A figure crept silently through the room on all fours, its prehensiled tail's blade as sharp as ever. The only thing visible about this creature was its golden eyes that shown through the dark like a forewarning to anyone who saw it in time. Richard wasn't one of the people who saw it in time though. The creature didn't necessarily have ill intentions, but he didn't have the nicest of plots in mind.

He traced the blade of his tail lightly against Richard's exposed shoulder, getting the boy to turn on his shoulder in irritance and rub at his shoulder. The creature took that moment to quickly stab the exposed hand with a small needle no longer than his holographic pinky. Richard didn't notice and took no pain from the prick, much to the creature's delight. The needle was slipped from sight and a fanged grin shone through the room brightly.

"Danke, mein freund. Auf Wiedersehen," the creature whispered in a deep German before a sharp crack echoed through the room, spreading the foreign brimstone smell.

Richard crinkled his nose unconsciously and turned around, the edge of his middle finger beginning to itch horribly. Unbeknownst to him, foreign toxins over took his body and ran amok through his blood stream, while his dreams continued on about flying with angel like wings, pursuing his parents swiftly.

**Inspired by a strange puncture wound I have at the base of my middle finger. It doesn't hurt and I don't remember getting it, but it kinda itches and I was like 'Heh, I could try to turn this into a crossover fic… try anyway'.**

**So, I saw X-Men First Class last night! Nearly died of happiness. Mystique looked GORGEOUS and Azazel (whose name I've been saying wrong for the longest time) was super sexy. I hate how they messed up Beast and gave him those awkward feet, but I entertained my brother and his friend by naming every mutant who came on the screen and told them if they died or not. They loved it. So, review and tell me what you think of this XME/YJ crossover?**

**-F.J. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, to those who know Kurt, I'm sorry but I'm killing his accent. It's hard to understand and tedious to type. I'll have him speak the occasional German, but nothing too big. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned XME, it would still be on and if I owned YJ, it wouldn't be 'discontinued until next year' so yeah, get the picture or get off.**

Richard Grayson had seen a lot of strange things in his life, as well as horrifying things. He had witnessed the gruesome death of his parents as the wire that held up their trapeze bar snapped; he had dealt with the anger and fear that came with knowing he had no one left to go to and that he'd have to be adopted; he'd learned that his ward, Bruce Wayne, was one of the best superheroes known to man, Batman, and he had fought some ugly ass villains in his life time, but nothing the wondrous Batman of Gotham City could've ever taught him would've prepared him for what he saw that morning.

When he woke up, he was aware that he'd be Robin all day until he got to the safety of Bruce Wayne's Manor, but that wasn't the first thing on his mind. What was really going through his mind was the pain. His spine felt broken near the end, his ears throbbed, his teeth ached, his eyes burnt and legs felt broken. But on the bright side, he felt surprisingly warm. Confused, the now Robin stood weakly to his feet, sliding from his bed to the floor. When he tried to stand though, he ended up eating the floor in a second flat. His feet felt backward and he felt off balance.

_This is so weird! I should… Maybe Batman will have something to fix this? Maybe I'm hurt? _

As he clutched to his dresser in the darkness that he was surprised he could see, he tried to remember where Batman was.

_He's not at home… he's at work isn't he? _

Robin didn't think hard on it though as he yanked himself to his feet roughly and fought to stay upright. He glanced in the mirror and felt as if time was frozen. He didn't see himself. This had to be a joke. He didn't see himself in the mirror. Instead, he saw a blue version of the devil staring him back.

_This has to be KF's version of a joke_ Robin tried to convince himself, but the thing in the mirror echoed him.

The thing had dark indigo skin and heavy blue fur to match. It had golden eyes and since Robin had his mouth open in surprise, he saw what he prayed weren't vampire-like teeth. His eyes had not a pupil to them and were the deepest shade of gold he had ever imagined that sparkled in the darkness. In horror, he touched his hand to his face, only to jump at the horror that was his hand. It too was as blue and furred as the rest of his body, but his fingers had lost their normal and nimble posture that he needed to be the sidekick he was. They were thicker and his fingernails looked sharper than they needed to be.

Shaking with fear, Robin looked down at his legs and let out a cry of pain, collapsing to the ground. His knees were bent backwards and his heels were raised so high that even the most daring of hi-heel wearers would pale in comparison. When he fell though, a pain shot up his body from the base of his spine. He looked down and let out a scream as he saw a triangular blade at the base of an attached indigo prehensile tail. He regretted screaming though because an instant later, he heard rapid fire footsteps.

"Rob, are you okay?" Wally's voice floated through the walls, concern coated in his voice.

_Crap, Batman's gonna kill me if Wally comes in and sees me! I have to get out of here! How though? I can't even walk? Where's my utility belt?_

Then Robin remembered to his horror that he had left it in his room at the Wayne Manor beneath his bed. He thought harder on it. He had left it beneath the floor boards because he had been venturing out late that night to hang with Wally and he had forgotten it there. Suddenly, Robin felt as if his brain rotated a full three hundred and sixty degrees and he found that as a crack sounded and a foul smell filled his nose as he collapsed against the floorboards in his room. He let out a cry before a wave of nausea hit him full on and he felt on the verge of puking.

_How am I here? I was just- this isn't! _

Robin felt his breathing and heart rate increase as his panic rose and suddenly, his consciousness just gave out and his head struck the wooden floor, the world going black.

XxXxX

Kurt opened his eyes weakly, his neck surprisingly sore. His fingers burnt, his feet throbbed and his eyes felt different. Not to mention the draft he felt over his skin. He looked down at his body only to give a yelp of surprise. He was white. Well, that was putting it mildly. Let me rephrase that: He wasn't a Fuzzy Elf anymore. He looked like his image inducer's reflection, not himself. He looked at his hands first and opened and closed his fingers slowly in half amazement.

He didn't question why he looked normal for once in his life though. There was no need. Why question something that happened to you when you've been praying for it to happen your whole life? It would be like a blind child questioning its first peek of sight since it was born. A miracle is not to be questioned, only appreciated. Kurt began to question though the second he stood up. He nearly fell flat on his face without the wonder of his tail. Suddenly, he didn't like the change so much. And his mind was assured when he found that the dark of his room that morning was as black as could be and he was without the wonder of nocturnal vision.

With a sigh of defeat, he closed his eyes.

_Bitte, mein Gott, let this work still _Kurt pleaded to himself, picturing the Professor's room in his mind.

A smile spread across his face as he felt the crack run through his body, but there were no cute fangs to the smile anymore. The second Kurt touched down, he found himself falling to the floor again and catching himself with his five fingered hands. The Professor looked down at him in surprise upon not seeing the inducer on the boy.

"Kurt, what happened?" the Professor asked, worry in his voice.

Kurt looked up at the Professor and shrugged, smiling sheepishly.

"I uh… was hoping you could tell me?"

**To my YJ readers, I was planning on making a YJ version of Left for Dead. What'ya think? Sound good? Tell me what you think in the review. Sorry if this seemed half-assed but I'm not feeling the aster… **

**-F.J.**


End file.
